


Leave My Broken Pieces Behind

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: Chills Me To The Bone [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, New Relationship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: Who would be stupid enough to cheat on someone amazing like Scorpius?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [HP_NextGen100's](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/) Prompt 109: Reunion. Join us and read all the amazing fics. 
> 
> It's a reunion of sorts, even if it's not what Albus wants to see.  
> If I did this right, it should be 100 words. :D

“Please. Don’t.” Scorpius pleaded. “Just—ignore him.”

Albus glared across the library. Ravenclaw’s Callum Bones was muscular with thick thighs and a well-developed arse from years of Quidditch practice. He was a quick thinker who never worked for his grades. Polite and kind, everyone loved him.

Except Scorpius’ new boyfriend.

“He’s a fucking arsehole, Scorp,” Al seethed, clenching his fists to keep himself from pointing or punching. “He treated you like shite. He _cheated_ on you.”

Scorpius’ heart swooped in a way he couldn’t explain. Smiling, he kissed Al’s cheek. “It’s ok. If he hadn’t, I wouldn’t be with you.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Troye Sivan/Alessia Cara remix of [Wild](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8G4oaOxyxk). This is what music videos should be.


End file.
